


A Quiet Christmas Moment

by Ultra



Series: The Kids 'Verse [6]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory & Jess love their families, but sometimes it's nice to be alone together. (Takes place during 'Kids in America', between Chapters 17 & 18)





	A Quiet Christmas Moment

_December 2005_

It wasn’t easy trying to ensure that Paris didn’t feel like the fifth wheel over Christmas. With Luke and Lorelai acting like the most loved up couple ever, there was no way Rory or Jess felt okay about leaving their ‘sister’ alone with them, which meant they had to keep her company. That was fine, most of the time, but once in a while, a young couple in love just wanted to be alone.

“Okay, we’re headed over to see Sookie and Jackson,” said Lorelai, pulling her scarf up around her neck a little more. “You guys sure you don’t wanna come?”

“We’re comfy here,” said Rory, curling further into Jess’ embrace on the couch, eyes on the TV still, though she smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

“Paris? Any interest in taking a walk in the snow with us?” Lorelai asked her.

“Not to a house with screaming infants, if it’s all the same to you,” she said, side-eyeing her brother and her best friend, “but yeah, a walk might be nice. A little fresh air, a little space and freedom,” she said pointedly, smiling just a little as she got up from the armchair and went to grab her coat and boots.

“She is not subtle,” said Lorelai, leaning over the back of the couch, “but she means well, I think.”

Jess smirked. “Thanks for your help with that.”

“No problem, kid. You enjoy your TV time now won’t you?” she said with a wink.

Rory blushed crimson though nobody saw and eventually the door closed behind Luke, Lorelai, and Paris.

“Alone at last,” said Jess, turning off the TV.

“I was watching that,” said Rory indignantly.

“Are you serious?” he checked. “You wanna watch TV right now?”

“Well, kind of,” she considered, before realising what he meant, “but actually, maybe not,” she decided with a smile as she moved to kiss his lips. “Mmm, how is it that this feels so much more romantic under mistletoe,” she said after a while.

“Is that what it is?” Jess checked, not looking convinced. “I thought it was the really long wait making it feel more like it’s really worth it.”

“Maybe it’s that too,” Rory considered, going in for another kiss.

The next time she pulled away, Jess almost fell on top of her, it was so unexpected.

“That wasn’t a vote for any kind of abstinence, right?” she checked, frowning some.

“Does that sound like something I would suggest to you?”

“I hope not.” Rory grinned. “Mom and Luke will probably be at Sookie’s a long time and if Paris is as devoted to our happiness as I’d like to think she is...” she said with a look. “I hung mistletoe in my room too, you know?”

“I’m starting to think you’re trying to seduce me, Miss Gilmore.”

“Then I must be doing it right, Mr Mariano,” she told him, slipping out of his arms and taking a hold of his hand to pull him towards her bedroom. “After all, Santa already brought me my presents, so I don’t have to be a good girl anymore.”

She glanced back at Jess, a little surprised to find him texting with his free hand.

“Sorry,” he said, realising what that must look like, “I’m just texting Paris, giving her some ideas of places she might want to drop into on her walk.”

“Good plan,” said Rory turning to put her arms around his neck. “Are you done now?”

“Done.” Jess nodded, tossing his cell on the kitchen table as Rory pulled him into her room and closed the door.


End file.
